beavisandbuttheadfandomcom-20200213-history
Late Night with Butt-head
| season = 4 | number = 73 | image = Image:Late Night.png | airdate = April 14, 1994 | previous = Blackout! | next = The Final Judgement of Beavis }} is the 12th episode in Season 4 of Beavis and Butt-Head. It is the overall 73rd episode. Plot Butt-head is inspired by David Letterman and gets a shot at hosting his own talk show on the high school's TV channel. Characters *Beavis *Butt-Head *David Van Driessen Transcript open late at night with the boys sleeping on the couch while their TV is stuck on a channel which has gone off-air for the night. Butt-Head falls over on Beavis, which wakes him up. 'Beavis: '''GET UP, BUTT-HEAD, GET UP!!! gets Butt-Head off of him, and the two start fighting, but quickly stop soon after. Hey, Butt-Head! Put on that old guy who likes to break stuff! '''Butt-Head: '''Uhh, who? '''Beavis: '''You know, that guy, that "Letter" dude. '''Butt-Head: '''That's ''Letterman, ''butt-munch! '''Beavis: '''Put him on! Maybe he'll break something! [Butt-Head then changes the channel to a station which is currently showing ''Late Night with David Letterman.] 'David Letterman: '''Here is tonight's Top 10 List, from the home office in Sioux City, Iowa! Tonight's list: ''Top 10 Ways to Break Stuff! 'Butt-Head: '''That's cool! Hey, Beavis! We could do that! Why can't we get our own show? '''Beavis: '''Yeah, and we could get money and chicks, like that Letter dude! '''Butt-Head: '''Yeah! Money and chicks! start day-dreaming about that. Hey, Beavis! It sure is cool having money and chicks! come back to reality soon after. We're there, dude! then cut to Highland High School the day after. We find Beavis and Butt-Head going to meet with Mr. Van Driessen's meeting with students, who are coming up with ideas for shows for the school's TV channel. '''Mr. Van Driessen: '''Super idea about documenting the decay of a rose, Cassandra! Keep those concepts coming everyone! '''Butt-Head: '''Uhh, we have our own idea for a show. '''Beavis: '''Yeah, we want money and chicks! '''Mr. Van Driessen: '''Now, television isn't all about glamour, Beavis. It's a chance for you both to awaken your imagination. Make those intuitive leaps and unleash the creative flow within! '''Beavis: 'smells his finger while Mr. Van Driessen talks to him. Hey, Butt-Head. Smell my finger. 'Butt-Head: '''No way, Beavis! '''Mr. Van Driessen: '''Now, I'm sure you have a fantastic concept. I'm going to close my eyes, and I want you to wow me! '''Butt-Head: '''Uhh, is that allowed on school property? '''Mr. Van Driessen: '''Butt-Head, I want you to describe your show idea. Excite me! Make me see your vision! '''Butt-Head: '''Uhh, ok. So, like, uhh... I guess, like, we'd be on TV and stuff. '''Beavis: '''Yeah! '''Butt-Head: '''Uhh, and we'd be like, uh, in a room... [We then cut to a vision of Butt-Head, who now looks exactly like David Letterman, complete with the set from ''Late Night with David Letterman. He taps his pencil in the same manner as well. The audience is heard giving him applause.] 'Butt-Head: '''This is cool! So, like, say hello to our good friend, Beavis! '''Beavis: 'bares resemblance to the show's band leader, Paul Shaffer. Yeah! Yeah, that would be nice! 'Butt-Head: 'then pulls a card from the desk. So, like, this is our, uhh, Top 10 List, from our home office in Butt, Montana. [He then launches his pencil at Beavis, stabbing him in the eye, similar to a moment from an earlier episode, No Laughing.] That was cool! vision ends with Mr. Van Driessen seeming rather impressed with their idea. 'Mr. Van Driessen: '''Hmm, not bad! Tone down the violence, and you guys are on! '''Butt-Head: '''YES!!! and Beavis being doing air guitar to celebrate. we find the boys, along with the A/V crew in a classroom filming the show. '''Dean: '''FIVE, FOUR, THREE... then counts down with his fingers, then begins recording. pan across the chalkboard, as it reads "LATE TV SHOW WITH BUTT-HEAD". The camera then zooms in very close to Butt-Head's face, then quickly zooms away from the desk, until finally coming into focus on Butt-Head. '''Butt-Head: '''Uhh, is this, like, on? taps the microphone with his pencil. Uhh, hello? This is, like, my show and stuff. Uhh, I mean, uhh... Uhh, welcome? '''Beavis: '''Hey, Butt-Head! Butt-Head! '''Butt-Head: '''Oh yeah. Uhh, please, like, applause for Beavis. points to Beavis, as the camera pans over to Beavis slapping a keyboard, trying to make music, but he then knocks the keyboard off the table. The camera then pans back over to Butt-Head. Uhh, I thought of a joke before. taps his pencil a few times. "Boner-fied". Like, I'm ''boner-fied! '''Beavis: '''YEAH! YEAH! laughs at Butt-Head rather poor joke. '''Butt-Head: '''Uhh, thank you and stuff. Uhh, I don't have any guests, cause, like, we couldn't find one. So, uh, here's Beavis. is seen sniffing his finger, and comes over to sit with Butt-Head, but becomes rather nervous once he's in front of the camera. Uhh... Sit down, dumbass! So, like, say something that's, like, interesting. camera begins to zoom in on Beavis, but he doesn't respond. After several minutes, Beavis still hasn't said a word, hinting the fact he's sufering from stage fright. '''Butt-Head: '''Uhh, I guess that's all the time- '''Beavis: '''WAIT!! Wait, Butt-Head, I know! Let's do that trick! '''Butt-Head: '''Oh yeah! This is cool! two begin to make a very suggestive hand display on camera, starting with Beavis, who's acting very excited to be doing this. '''Butt-Head: '''Now, my turn! does the same thing with Beavis, and he's just as excited to do so. He then turns back to the camera. That was a cool show! '''Beavis: '''Yeah! Come back again! '''Butt-Head: '''We're gonna kick Letterman's butt! '''Beavis: '''Yeah, and we're gonna score! they finish the show, the camera's battery runs out, and the tape becomes distorted, finally turning to a black screen, while Beavis and Butt-Head laugh off-screen. Gallery Late Night 1.png Late Night 2.png Late Night 3.png Late Night 4.png Late Night 5.png Censorship *The first minute and a half of this episode has been removed; instead, it starts with Beavis and Butt-head pitching the idea for their talk show. Letterman's cameo voice appearance has been removed. Also, Beavis and Butt-head celebrating with an air guitar chant after successfully pitching their show has been removed. Category:Episodes